O is for October
by Jaina Solo2
Summary: October's in Alabama are just about perfect. Idgie/Ruth


**Title:** O is for October  
**Fandom: **Fried Green Tomatoes  
**Characters: **Idgie Threadgood, Ruth Jameson  
**Category:** Romance  
**Rating:** PG**  
Word count: **959  
**Warning:** Not beta'd. Also femslash. But really, if you need the warning that I'm writing femslash, you probably shouldn't be in the FGT section.  
**Summary:** October in Alabama really is just about perfect.  
**Author's Note:** Written for **ariestess**'s prompt October for my Alphabet Drabble meme.  
**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to Fannie Flagg and whoever she sold the movie rights to, but whoever it is is definitely not me. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

October in Alabama really is just about perfect. It's not too cold, but there's a light crispness in the air that makes Idgie feel like she's on top of the world after the sweltering humidity of summer days.

This particular Sunday afternoon she can almost feel the blood surging through her veins. She's spent the day - and the night before - down at the river, sometimes fishing, sometimes not, while Ruth is at Church. It's not odd for Idgie to find other ways to occupy her time while Ruth is in the presence of Reverend Scroggins. The man is scourge of the worst kind and Idgie makes it her business to return the favor in kind.

The fish she caught are already gone. It was a mighty fine mess of them - if she did say so herself - and she did. She'd thought, of course, about bringing them home to Ruth, but just as quickly she had discarded the thought. Tonight Idgie wants Ruth to herself - not forced to share her with anything as dumb as a mess of fish, the likes of which she can conjure up any other given day. So she gives the fish away on her way home, stopping first at one friends house and then another. It brings her home a little later than she'd intended, but there was one other stop she'd had to make on her way home.

"Ruth?" Idgie hollers, as she nudges the door open with the toe of her boot. "Buddy?"

There's no answering call - it means Buddy Jr.'s not home at least, but Idgie hears stirring in the back and smiles. Ruth is here.

She appears a moment later, in a simple dress, looking a little rumpled. There are dark shadows under her eyes and her hair's falling out of the loose bun at the nape of her neck. Idgie smiles, a bright grin that practically swallows her face, because Ruth is still the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

"What are you raising a commotion about now, Idgie?"

"I was looking for you - haven't seen you all weekend."

Ruth just arches an eyebrow and starts to brush past her. Idgie pivots an her heel, none to subtly keeping something hidden from Ruth behind her back. Ruth just looks amused.

"Well who's fault would that be, Idgie?" But it's said not unkindly, bemusedly.

"I brought you something," Idgie says, ignoring that, perhaps wisely. "Where's Buddy Jr.?" she asks, in apparent non-sequitur. Just remembering that his absence. She can be accused of many things - and the ones doing the accusing would be right - but not loving that boy like he was her own and doing right by him wouldn't be one of those things.

"He's with your Mama and Daddy. We went over there for lunch and he wanted to stay."

"Good." Idgie nods content with that answer. Now that she knows she can put that aside, secure in the knowledge that she doesn't have to worry about him for the night. She sidles closer to Ruth, leaning her hip against the counter.

Ruth glances at her out of the corner of her eye. They both know that Ruth has the patience of a saint. She could easily out wait Idgie if she wants, but tonight that's not what Ruth wants. She wants to fall under Idgie's spell, to be won over by her gentle teasing and nearly irresistible charm. She leans closer to Idgie, drawn to her like a moth to a flame. The sparkle in Idgie's eyes are almost brighter than usual.

"Are you drunk, Idgie Threadgood?" Ruth asks bluntly, speculatively. She hates kissing Idgie when she's drunk. It reminds her of things best left forgotten, even if Idgie is nothing like...well, anyone else Ruth has ever met.

"Drunk on nothing but life." Idgie smiles brighter, a quirk of her lips. "You." She raises a hand slowly, like she's approaching a skittish stray dog, to push a lock of Ruth's falling hair back behind her ear. She brings the bouquet of flowers out from behind her back with a flourish.

It's just a handful of Gerber Daisies really, but Ruth smiles. Because Idgie knows she loves them for their bright, simple colors and because Idgie brought them home for her.

"Thank you," Ruth says, taking them from Idgie, brushing a thumb across the edge of one soft petal. "I should put these in some water."

Idgie lets her hand fall away as Ruth steps back, crossing the kitchen to retrieve a vase, half-filling it with water before she sets the flowers down in it and fluffs them out into it. Idgie just watches her and waits. It's the secret to Ruth. If Idgie is patient, if she gives Ruth time and space, Ruth will always come back to her. If it were anyone else, Idgie wouldn't bother, but for Ruth, she'll watch and wait as long as it's necessary.

"You're so sweet to me," Ruth says softly, still plucking at the flowers, her head down.

The hint of a smile tugs at Idgie's lips. "No one else will put up with me."

Ruth snorts and Idgie can breathe again.

Finally Ruth seems satisfied and pushes the vase toward the center of the counter. She looks up at Idgie with eyes so full of emotion that it makes Idgie stand up a little straighter. Ruth crosses the kitchen until she's standing in front of Idgie. She brushes Idgie's cheek with a feather-lite touch, then leans in to kiss her lightly, full on the lips. Without a word, she takes Idgie's hand and leads her towards the stairs in back.

It's better done now, before either of them can mess this up.

**(1/1)**


End file.
